Discoveries
by Fiction Queen
Summary: My 2nd D/Hr story. A sweet story that I'd really like you to read. Please review! Chapter 3 up.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All Harry Potter characters and names belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, and Bloomsbury Publishing! I'm not making any $ out of this :)_

**CHAPTER 1**

****

Hermione awoke early on Monday morning, checking her bedside clock it read 5:36 AM; just enough time to get ready before everyone else wakes up.

Just to make sure, she lifted herself up off the bed and turned her head right, checking that Lavender and Parvati were still asleep. Amazingly enough they were.

Quietly she crept out of bed to get her uniform out of her dresser before heading to the bathroom.

After taking a hot shower and applying some light make-up (including 'Waldorf's Frizz Free') she stepped out of the bathroom ready for a whole new day and a whole new year at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily for them, she woke up Lavender and Parvati; as she was about to head downstairs to the common room.

As she was walking along the corridor a familiar face poked out of a doorway.

"Mione, how are you Ms Head Girl?" it was Ginny. Hermione's best friend.

"I'm great Gin, are you ready to go down yet?" Hermione asked, looking at her friends face.

"Hmm...obviously not" Hermione continued when she came across Ginny's hairstyle.

Ginny laughed at Hermione's expression and told her to go on down without her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione entered the common room that was now filled with enthusiastic Gryffindors.

Well.... most of them were enthusiastic, with the exception of Ron & Harry, who were looking very serious over a game of 'Exploding Snap' in the corner of the room.

"Boys, put down those cards now!" She yelled at them mockingly, in a very professor like voice.

They did not seem to get the joke and dropped their cards out of their hands in such shock and fear that it took Hermione by great surprise.

"I was just joking, geeze" she laughed at them.

Both Harry & Ron were still looking ashen-faced at Hermione.

Finally Harry spoke.

"Hermione you scared us to death, we thought you were McGonagall, we thought she'd found out about the food we nicked from the kitchens last night."

-"Yeah, we were just talking about that, trying to get our minds off the fact that she could come in here any moment and give us a detention if she found out" Ron added.

"Don't worry my little friends, I can always change Professor McGonagall's mind about things. I AM head girl after all" she announced, while moving her hands in a motioning manner pointing at herself.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron smiled up at her, faking a tear.

"Oh, my dear 'Mione's all grown up" Ron mockingly turned away sobbing onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry carefully took Ron off himself and said, "I think I'll go...down now....". And he left with a wave back at Hermione.

She chuckled and told Ron to grow up.

He gaped at Hermione as if he was greatly offended. "You, young lady, have lost ALL your sense of humour over the holidays, now...we really don't want another Head student like Percy again now do we? Hey, when were you putting your order in for that extra thick cauldron bottom you always wanted?"

Ron laughed and ran away shouting after Harry.

Hermione was left standing in the corner shaking her head. 'When will he grow up?' she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_AN: Ok, there's chapter 1!!_**

**_This IS going to be a Draco/Hermione fic eventually I just have to create the setting first._**

**_Alright? _**

**_REVIEW please, even if it's a few words..._**

**_I'd really appreciate it!_**

**__**

**_*Smilies*_**

**_~*Kate*~_**

** |**

** | Press the go button below to submit a review! *Thankyou***

**\/**


	2. 2

**CHAPTER 2**

****

"Okay'' thought Hermione as she realized both her friends had left her standing by herself in the corner. 'I'll just go down to breakfast on my _OWN_'. 

And she went across the room to the portrait hole, and exited the common room that was emptying by the second.

She took the second turn to the left and went down the 2nd floor stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As usual the first morning breakfast was healthy and nutritious with filling meals and plenty of fresh fruit.

Hermione told Ron off for being childish and he let her know that it was only payback for scaring him and Harry so much.

The breakfast went well, with Ginny sneaking small glances in Harry's direction every few seconds.

Hermione nudged her friend and advised her to not look so obvious.

Ginny took it seriously but managed only to look more obvious by ignoring Harry's presence completely. 

The end of the meal left Harry pondering at to what he had done to make Ginny ignore him. Hermione smiled and said "You figure it out Harry".

Ron laughed and punched Harry on the shoulder and winked towards Ginny.

Hermione left her friends and headed to her first class for the year.

Arithmancy, her 2nd favourite subject.

She entered the class early as usual, opening the huge wooden carved doors and stepping inside to be greeted by the new Arithmancy teacher Professor Operari.

He greeted her with a warm smile and congratulated her on making Head Girl and getting the top marks in last years Arithmancy class.

Hermione blushed slightly and thanked the new professor.

When all the students had piled into the classroom the lesson had begun and Hermione was seated in the front bench of the class.

"Ms Granger would please like to hand out these parchments, explaining in detail the assignment you are assigned to this term."

Hermione gladly stood up and received the pieces of parchment from the awaiting professor.

She was up to the last row of benches, occasionally stopping to say hello to her old classmates.

She started on the last row and stopped abruptly when she came across a new pupil, a tall, blonde teenager she didn't recognize.

She decided to welcome this new student into the class, being the kind Head Girl that she was.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you" she smiled at the boy who had his head on the desk.

He suddenly jerked up and Hermione backed away.

"Excuse me Mudblood? Where you talking to me? Do you think you're pulling some kind of joke?" It was Malfoy.

The same cold icy tone of voice washed over her like a haunted memory coming back.

Feeling she couldn't explain herself to him, she shoved the piece of parchment on his table and moved onto the next person.

Malfoy smirked and returned his attention towards the front of the class where the professor had started to write notes on the blackboard.

"Class, if you look at the parchment Ms Granger has just given out to all of you, you will see a new assignment that you will start to work on in this lesson. It is to be handed in to me in 6 weeks time. You are to research a famous philosopher in history and present an oral presentation to the class. You may use visual means to enhance your presentation and you will be given Library time to work on it, throughout the next couple of weeks. Well, I hope you all now what you are doing and remember this is an individual task. If you are having problems with it, don't hesitate to ask me. Not a fellow class member." The professor then got on with his work, leaving the class to continued brainstorming ideas.

Hermione was having a great time. She had already decided on her philosopher, and was making steady progress in laying out her plan.

Her thoughts about the Roman philosopher Trimetrus were interrupted by a voice that was gradually becoming familiar to Hermione.

" Miss Granger, If I may ask you a favour" it was the professor.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course sir."

The professor looked pleased and continued to speak "I can see that you may well be the smartest student in this class, and grasp the concept of Arithmancy extremely well."

Hermione was listening intently and nodding her head.

"Well, we have a new member joining us this year, and he is new to the concept of Arithmancy; so I was just thinking…if you could give up 2 hours of your time each week to help him out it would be greatly appreciated."

Hermione exclaimed without thinking "You want me to tutor MALFOY?"

The professor looked surprised but answered, "Yes Ms Granger, is there a problem with that?"

-"Oh no sir, It would be a pleasure" Hermione recited the words that had helped her earn her title as Head Girl.

"Perfect, you can meet in the library on Thursday evenings at 6:30. Thank you, you are a lovely student to have in my class" and with those words the professor made his way up to the back of the classroom.

'Did I just volunteer to tutor Malfoy?" Hermione asked herself, mouth open wide, as she dropped her head into her hands.

**_AN: There it is!_**

**_The second chapter. I have to admit this story is much more enjoyable to write than my first one._**

**_Well, how was it? Did you like it?_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Be a nice person and press the 'Go' button below._**

****

**_*Cheers*_**

**_~#Kate#~_****__**


	3. 3

CHAPTER 3 

****

Hermione left the classroom in complete shock. _She had just volunteered to tutor Malfoy_.

'_Tutor'_, that word was okay alone in a sentence. But '_MALFOY_', that word spelt danger in _any_ sentence.

She tried not to think about it; to get it out of her mind.

But whatever she did, it just haunted her, like Malfoy's cold voice.

Hermione shivered and continued walking along the corridor. She was headed to the most dreaded class of them all. _POTIONS_!

She was near to rounding the last corner when she was grabbed from behind.

"What on …." A cold hand was placed onto her mouth.

She let her eyes wander around the room. She noticed that she was in a cold, damp classroom. It was dark but she could still make out the shape of the door.

She tried to turn to look at her attacker but she was being help firmly steady, not allowing her to turn around.

Suddenly a voice spoke. 

"Granger, if you say anything to anyone, I swear you will regret it." It was the same voice that had given Hermione the cold chill back in the Arithmancy classroom.

She inhaled and yelled "Malfoy? Have you gone daft? What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me!" 

He quickly took his hands off her shoulders and wiped them on his black robes.

"Shut your mouth Mudblood! You heard me, I did _NOT_ ask for tutoring help! I certainly didn't want to end up with _you_ as my tutor! And I certainly hope my Head Boy reputation will not be damaged if I'm seen with you in the library."

He turned her so swiftly to face him that she nearly stumbled, yet managed to recover herself gracefully.

An inquiring look appeared on her face as she remembered what Malfoy had just said.

"You're Head Boy?!" she asked.

Malfoy looked stunned, then smirked. "Correct, and why do you need to know you filthy piece of…" Malfoy was cut off.

"**_You_** are a worthless piece crap Malfoy, that's what you are! I can't see at all why you out of all people could become Head Boy!" she screamed and ran towards the door.

Malfoy stepped infront of her before she could reach the door handle. 

"You better watch your mouth you skank, before you get hurt" and with those words he opened the door himself and stepped out.

Hermione was once again left alone, to wonder what just happened.

"Did he just call me a skank?" she alleged, while opening the door and exiting.

Potions went by rather quickly because Hermione spent most of the lesson dreaming; much to Ron and Harry's surprise.

Ron accused Hermione of working too hard already, and then he told her she was under too much stress and tried to give her a massage.

Hermione yelled at Ron for being stupid just as Snape was coming round to check on their Strength Potions.

Of course even if Hermione was in a foul mood, they still managed to get the best potion in the class, which was being tested on Neville.

By the end of the lesson Neville had grown some very large muscles and was picking up entire tables with one hand.

Of course the potion wore off after 10 minutes, and Neville managed to break an ingredient bottle containing a dozen bee stingers.

Snape took 15 points from Gryffindor and gave them their dreary homework.

The rest of the day went by relevantly quickly. And before Hermione knew, it was time for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was seated in their house tables waiting for the food to arrive and chatting happily.

All of a sudden Dumbledore rose from his tall seat at the teachers table.

He clapped his hands and there was silence.

"Dear Hogwarts students. I apologize for yesterdays little mistake at the Great Feast.

It seems that we forgot to announce the new Head Boy and Girl for this year."

Hermione smiled and listened to Dumbledore.

"The Head Boy and Girl are Hogwarts leaders, they are role models for every student here and they strive to set an example for the younger ones.

So with great honour, I would like to announce our new Head Boy…. "Draco Malfoy"

Everyone on the Slytherin table cheered wildly, with scattered cheers from the other houses. 

Ron exchanged looks with Harry and they dropped their mouths in shock.

Dumbledore awaited the silence once more and continued, "And I am proud to present to you all, our new Head Girl "Ms Hermione Granger".

The cheers were imminent throughout the whole hall.

Hermione rose to her feet and smiled at everyone.

At this precise moment Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table disgusted.

He spat at the table and swore. "That Mudblood bitch is the new Head Girl? I have to share a room with THAT!"

-"Oh Drakey don't worry I'm sure it'll be okay. You don't have to live in the Head Boy quarters if you don't want." It was Pansy. Draco's extra attachment, not including Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy told Pansy to go somewhere unpleasant and die, but she just continued to stare at him as though nothing had been said.

Malfoy swore loudly once more and stood up to go to the front of the hall where Dumbledore stood waiting with their badges.

Hermione did the same. She walked to the front of the hall and Dumbledore pinned her Head Girl badge onto her robes.

She could hear Malfoy's breathing behind her. He was standing relatively close.

As well as pinning the badge onto Hermione, Dumbledore held out his hand in the air and said loudly " Accio Volculatio" and two pairs of keys appeared in the palm of his hands.

He handed them both to Hermione and Malfoy and told them they were for emergencies only. Since the rooms were already equipped with their own password protected portraits.

Both Hermione and Malfoy thanked Dumbledore and headed back to their seats to enjoy the rest of the dinner.

**_AN_****_: There's chapter 3 for you!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_All you Draco/Hermione fans hang in there. The romance is coming._**

**_I mean you can't just stick them together and expect them to fall in love straight away do you?_**

**_It takes time, and it takes REVIEWS!!_**

****

**_So what are you waiting for? Review! Go ahead._**

**_Ill wait here…._**

**_Go on…._**

****

**_*Kate*_**


	4. 4

**AN:** I'd LOVE to thank all the people that reviewed!!

Thanks to **Kit-Kat**, my first reviewer and proud of it!!

**Dark Vampire, htosleekeyz-tf02, Rei.K, Girl-named-Belle, Claudia Malfoy, Lara, Beckie, whale girl, and surfngurl_._**

And new reviewers that I haven't mentioned, I'll mention you in the next chapter. 

Thankyou all SOOOOO much!!

Please review as many times as you like! *Wink Wink* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4- 

Before Hermione knew it, she had awoken on a dark and, practically gloomy Thursday morning. This didn't add to her dull mood _at all_.

Just the day before, she had lived through a double potions class, a transfiguration exam and a charms essay and a Defence Against The Dark Arts pop quiz.

So amazingly for once in her school life Hermione felt she didn't want to get out of bed. This being not just because it was another day she had to get through, no_ if that wasn't enough_, her tutoring session with Malfoy was in the her first period.

Hermione used all her strength to lift herself up off her pillow and get off the bed.

Wandering aimlessly to her wardrobe, she picked out her robes and took them into the bathroom to shower and get changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon exiting the bathroom she shared with her roommates Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown-she bumped right into them both. 

Hermione was definitely not watching where she was going, infact all the time spent in the shower, a dreamy and confused state fell over her, and she was in a constant daze.

Lavender and Parvati both exchanged curious glances with each other and took Hermione by the shoulders.

"Hermione, I think all this studying has _finally_ gone to your head". Parvati told Hermione monotonously.

Sitting Hermione down on the bed, Lavender put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Now you get right back into bed and get some rest. You gave in the world's most perfect Charms Essay yesterday, Professor Flitwick nearly had a growth spurt."

Hermione smiled weakly, but determined to stand she pushed herself up and left Parvati and Lavender still sitting on her bed watching her intently.

"Thankyou, really. But I'm fine. _See_...?" Hermione twirled around lifelessly, showing herself to the two girls gawking at Hermione's determination to go to class.

Finally Lavender spoke. "Hermione, _NO_…I don't see it. You look like a mess, no actually you look _terrible_! If you're _so_ determined to go to class today, at least come here and let me and Parvati pamper you up a bit."

Hermione was no girly girl. But she sensed that if she didn't comply with Lavender now, she might be locked in her dormitory all day with all her books taken away. The thought terrified her; so with a shallow sigh she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well, work your… '_Magic'_. She winked at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astoundingly, Lavender and Parvati managed to fully recover Hermione's natural beauty that got lost behind the gloominess of her mood.

Hermione hadn't seen her appearance, she didn't want to. All she knew was that she felt fresh and re-energized.

Opening the door to the Great Hall, she entered and scanned the Gryffindor table for her friends. 

She spotted them in the middle of the long house table-amidst all the action.

She walked into the hall slowly, careful not to bump into any more people on the way.

Ginny was the first to spot her best friend. And her mouth dropped wide open in shock; followed by Harry and Ron.

Hermione didn't seem to notice, and she sat down opposite them and shuffled a bit to get comfortable before raising her head and seeing their expressions.

Hermione had to admit, she felt…a bit awkward. She looked from Ron to Harry, to Ginny.

Finally, not being able to stand the constant eyes on her she threw her hands up and demanded; "_WHAT?_"

Like being released from the watchful gaze of a Veela, Harry and Ron snapped out of their daze and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Ginny on the other hand was still watching Hermione closely.

"Mione, are you okay? I mean, don't get me wrong…you look utterly…" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence.

Ron's ears went a shade deeper then normal while he prepared to say something, " Amazing!" he finished.

Hermione straightened up in her bench, but still felt a tat self-conscious. 

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it once more.

"Hermione, what we're trying to say, is that you look…_Amazing _(while motioning his hands towards Ron, who's ears were now just about the same colour as his hair.)..but, what's weird is that, not that you normally look great anyway…" Harry once again couldn't finish his own sentence just like Ginny.

"Wow Hermione, you look quite amazingly...different today". It was Susan Bones; Hermione's close Hufflepuff friend, who had just walked over to her.

"Thanks Sus, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hermione asked questioningly, while looking at all her friends.

"That's definitely a good thing 'Mione, you look great. Come on, eat up we have to get to Arithmancy earlier today, Professor Operari is giving us our test results back. Just come by the Hufflepuff table when you're done. Nice hair by the way" And Susan turned to walk off.

"Susan wait!" Hermione called after her. Susan stopped and turned around.

"I..I'm not going to be in class today, I have some other work I have to do for the professor. So don't worry about me, just go on up." Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to Susan, then returned back to her breakfast.

There was once more, an uncomfortable silence within the group of friends.

"Hermione, how come you didn't say anything about this, special project you've been given to do?" Ginny asked inquiringly.

"Well..you always say I talk to much about books, and classes and work, so I really didn't think you'd find this interesting." Hermione lied. It felt bad, of course. But she could just tell her friends that she'd willingly volunteered to tutor their enemy. No, she couldn't tell them, they wouldn't understand.

Then, Hermione got up, straightened out her uniform, said goodbye to her friends and left the hall in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: WOO! There we go!!**

**I'm so glad I got that one finished. I know its been ages since I've updated, but I've just  had sooo many school projects and assignments its not funny.**

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and could I ask you all a favour?**

**I'd really like to get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'd really appreciate it. **

**OH! And did I mention I'll give u a muffin?**

**Nah, im not bribing, these are really great muffins.**

**Hehehe. Well, review right now and you wont be disappointed.**

***Cheers***

**~Kate~**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wow, thankyou all so much reviewing!

Firstly _Elven Ice Angel_-Thankyou loads, it's your kind of reviews that keep me motivated to write! And in case you're still wondering what was wrong with Hermione; she got really overworked the day before, so she had a bit of trouble getting up the next morning. And plus; the fact that she had to tutor Malfoy also put her off getting up.

Uglinessrox55 Happy B'day!! Sorry if I'm wishing you a belated B'day, but here, *Hands 2 muffins*.

Dark Vampire, lotrfanangle, Maddi, Thumper Ditz, Amy Granger, Dragyn, Ginger-Ninja thankyou ALL for reviewing! Please read this new chapter and don't forget to review!

Enjoy. J****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 5 

Hermione left the Great Hall still feeling a bit uncomfortable about what just happened.

She started to make her way up to the library. Her favourite place in all of Hogwarts.

Turning the corner, to see the huge oak carved doors, to the entrance of the library; she stopped.

Right infront of the door hovered a cloudy and misty sign. It read:

"_The library is currently closed. No students are to enter. The Arithmancy students meeting in the library please relocate to the Astronomy Tower as soon as possible. The library is currently busy today due to an important Hogwarts staff meeting. We apologize for any inconvenience._

_'Madame Pince'_.

Hermione read and re-read the sign. _They closed the library? How is that possible?_ She thought.

_Even_ more importantly, '_They want us to meet in the Astronomy Tower? Don't  they know what goes on up there_?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She tossed the thought from her mind as she made her way up the stairs that she thought would take her up to the Astronomy Tower.

To be honest, Hermione was lost. She had never been to the Astronomy Tower before, and she didn't know where to go.

So many times, she had read _'Hogwarts A History'_; yet she had never memorized the maps, this being that Hogwarts was _so_ huge, and was full of secret and undiscovered corners.

She wandered around without direction for about five minutes. The corridor she had gotten herself into was dark and deserted. She walked further and deeper into the corridor filled with paintings of medieval wizards and witches than were mainly snoozing away. The deadly eerie silence sent chills up her spine.

She kept a brave face and continued walking.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps. Footsteps that were gradually getting closer and closer to her.

Hermione froze; she just stood there, waiting for the unknown figure to turn around the corner to where she was standing.

The footsteps were loud, but not heavy. But they got closer and closer…until finally…

"Granger?" The voice spat out, in an honestly and utterly shocked voice.

"Malfoy…I was just making my way ...up to the Astronomy Tower now." Hermione was shocked, yet scarily surprised that she would ever be glad to see Malfoy anywhere, least of all in a deserted corridor.

Malfoy looked stunned then a little appalled, "Excuse me, Mudblood? You're going where?" He asked with a pathetic laugh. "The Astronomy Tower is on the other side of the castle!" Malfoy had put on his deadly glare.

Hermione felt herself tense up. Once more, she had heard the word that she loathed. 'Mudblood'. The way Malfoy spat it out like it was a worthless doggie treat made Hermione furious. She stood staring at him; trying to think of a comeback.

"Then what exactly are _you_ doing here _Malfoy_?" She imposed, shifting her stance.

Malfoy just laughed.

"_You_ call yourself Head Girl. If you'd like to know _Granger_, this is the corridor to the Slytherin dungeons. I simply forgot my textbook and came back here to get it. Now what _you're_ doing here is another question. I certainly didn't agree for you to _tutor_ me in my _common room_, now did I? He smirked with satisfaction.

Hermione, sensing defeat, desperately tried to think of a plan to get to the Astronomy tower, while not humiliating herself infront of Malfoy.

"Well, go on. Get your textbooks, I'll walk back with you then. Just make sure you take the parchments Professor Operari gave us. They will come in handy." Hermione said with confidence, hoping this was enough to convince Malfoy that she wasn't lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Minutes later, Malfoy emerged out of the Slytherin portrait hole carrying a load of textbooks and parchments.

"Is this enough Granger?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and told Malfoy to get going.

But he just stood there, staring at her, not saying a word. 

"No Granger, you can lead the way. We wouldn't want you getting lost in these spooky dark corridors." Malfoy said to Hermione, looking straight at her.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she didn't know what to do. It was time for a fake patience attack.

"Malfoy would you just get going! Enough with the insults. I mean I've had it up to here with you!" She pointed above her head. "You just want to make my life miserable don't you, you thrive on people's pain. You're evil Malfoy, just like your father!" Hermione screamed so loudly, the sound of her voice echoed throughout the long corridor, and some of the snoozing wizards suddenly looked a tad annoyed in their paintings.

She ran off down the corridor, she didn't care where she ended up, as long as it wasn't with Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_AN:_** Hey that was it! Hope you liked it. 

I know it was very short, but I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP. I have a couple of tests and assignments next week, but I'll try to write some more.

I hope you all understood that chapter, if you'd like to talk to me, I have MSN.

Just add strawberry_breeze@hotmail.com to your list. And please encourage me to write more. :P

Thanks and see you soon.

Please review as many times as you like everybody!!

_Luv Kate,_

*~*~*~_I LOVE DRACO_~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thankyou all for reviewing. 

Xmen_Rulz, thanks sooo much. You reviewed practically 5 minutes after I uploaded Chapter 5. And I was really surprised, but very glad that you're enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter too.

Thanks Mystical Ring, Lucy and Mince99 for reviewing so quickly, I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

Here's chapter 6 for you. I'm trying to get it up ASAP. Please read/review!!

***Kate***

**REVIEW!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 6 

****

Hermione ran down the corridor, quick as her legs would take her. Her eyes were swelling up with tears, real tears. She hadn't meant to really snap at Malfoy, but all these years of constant teasing and mocking had finally gotten to her. She couldn't take it anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy stood, outside the Slytherin portrait hole, taken aback. He hadn't meant for Granger to run off like that.

He needed this tutoring session as much as he hated to admit it. He would be behind the whole class if he didn't take this opportunity.

There was only one thing to do…go after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Hermione rounded the next corner, with speed she ran inside a small circular room. Closing the dark oak door behind her, she suddenly came to her senses. She had no idea where she was.

She stopped and took a look around herself. 

She was in a dark, damp circular room. It was pitch black except for a single candle burning on a wooden shelf. Reflecting on the moist cobwebby walls.

Hermione tensed up, a shiver ran down her spine.

She looked around and found a chair; walking over to it she sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

As a reflex she reached inside her robes for her wand…yet this time, she emerged empty handed. 

She jumped up, off the chair immediately. 

"_Where_ is my wand?" she said out loud.

Not having a wand was terrifying enough, but getting an answer to her rhetorical question was petrifying. 

"Why do you ask me, how shall I know where you have misplaced your wand?"

Hermione stopped fiddling and froze. Had she just heard a voice, a voice answer her question?

Her pulse started to race, her eyes became unfocused, her mind was boggling, her breathing was irregular.

"Hello…?" She whispered.

"Hello my dear. What brings you to this part of the castle? I have not had visitors in many, many years."

A soft, calm sounding voice answered.

Hermione gasped. She hadn't expected there to be a ghost in this room. Ghost were free spirits in Hogwarts, they roamed the castle grounds just like the students and professors. They weren't locked up in dark rooms.

"I'm...I'm…sorry to disturb you, but…I…uh…was just running and I didn't know where I was going, and I guess…I just ended up here. Excuse me but who are you?" Hermione tried to calm herself, she thought of pleasant ghost, like Nearly Headless Nick.

_"Oh no my dear, for I am not what you think. I am not a ghost, I am the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the door, the shelves, the candles, the air, I am a spirit, I am all the space of this room."_

Hermione was confused, she had never heard of a talking room before. Puzzled and interested she sat herself back down on the chair and asked another question.

"I don't understand, how can you be everything in this room?"

The voice laughed, 

_"Let me tell you a story. _

_It all happened two centuries ago, on an evening like any other._

_Professor Martin Benjamin entered his study room, just like he had done every single night after the pupils had gone off to bed. Little did he know, this night was about to be different._

_He entered in through this doorway, and walked over to his desk to empty his book bag like usual._

_Yet as he placed his first books on the desk, he spotted a note._

_He picked it up and opened it._

_It was written in familiar handwriting, he recognized it as his fiancé's._

The letter read_: My beloved Martin,_

With all my heart I love you dearly. And this is very hard for me to say.

_I have been captured by a dark wizard. None other than 'Patricius'. _

_I am locked away in this jail cell like room, with no food, water or communication._

_Lucky I am to have my owl 'Dessy' with me. This is the last letter you will receive from me, as I was told that I am being taken to a new location…for my death._

_I cannot give you any more information regarding my whereabouts, as I myself do not know._

_I just want to tell you my love, that you should not worry, I am going to be fine._

_I love you with all my heart and always will._

_Yours always,_

Amelia.

The voice continued,

You see Martin and Amelia were to marry the following morning. They were always together, yet all this day he had not seen Amelia anywhere.

Benjamin was torn. He was devastated. He knew he could not live without his one true love.

He felt he needed to be with her.

And so, in this room he spent his last minutes…at this desk.

The voice stopped speaking.

Hermione was so teary eyed, that she nearly burst out crying.

She straightened up in the chair and asked, "So you are…"

The voice continued, "Yes, I am Martin Benjamin. But I am not his soul, just his sprit.

He spent so many nights in this room, that he couldn't leave it behind. 

That is why he left a spirit, a memory of himself in this room.

For I cannot be seen, touched or sensed; I can only be heard. I am Martin Benjamin's spirit."

Hermione now understood. It all made sense.

"So you are Martin Benjamin. I have read all about you, in Hogwarts a History, Revised Edition.

You are the top professor that went missing one evening. So did Amelia Hocklet, and you were never found.

To this day, you are considered one of the best wizards Hogwarts has ever seen. 

And this is where you are, this is what happened to you.

Well…I'm Hermione Granger. Seventh Year Hogwarts witch, and Head Girl. I am very honoured to meet you."

"I am glad you know who I am. And I am honoured to meet you as well Hermione."

"I'm sorry sir. But I came into this room by accident, and I have to get to class. I will right now, go and find Headmaster Dumbledore and tell him all about you. It was certainly a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione smiled, thanked the spirit and walked over to the oak door, read to exit.

Before she could turn the handle, she was stopped.

"Ah my dear, there is one problem. The door to this room does not open from the inside. Only from the outside, with an unlocking spell." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN**: DUN DUN DUN, Hermione is stuck in the room with a spirit and no wand…what will happen?

That was a very productive chapter for me!

I was just making it up on the way. It just flowed…I think I'm getting a plot happening here.

So, what did you think?

Luv, Kate

_Please review, just click that submit review button below…see it?_

_ |  
 |  
 |  
 |_

_\/_


End file.
